


All I Need

by TheDalishGreyWarden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDalishGreyWarden/pseuds/TheDalishGreyWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Anders' betrayal still at the forefront of her mind, Hawke prepares for the imminent fleeing of Kirkwall, when an unexpected visitor arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fiction on this site, and, in fact, the first thing I've ever written in my life. So go easy on me! It's quite tame, all things considered, but I'm really hoping to develop this a lot further in future chapters, depending on what you guys want, so let me know! :)

Sinking back onto her pillow, Hawke didn't know what to do. She'd known that Anders had been acting strangely for a while. He'd never been a heavy sleeper - what with Justice dragging him to the Fade every five seconds, she'd spent most of their relationship holding him as he moaned in anguish - but recently he hadn't been sleeping at all. He'd just stare up at the ceiling, and she'd watch him from beneath her lashes, wondering what had gone wrong.

But for him to blow up the Chantry? It was insane, even by her standards, and unforgiveable. The mages had been through enough, what with being confined to the Circle, and she couldn’t believe that he’d truly thought that his actions would help his cause. She thought of her sister, Bethany, and how lucky they had been to escape with their lives. However she wasn’t given much respite before her thoughts were again dragged back to the man who she’d thought she’d spend her life with.

Naturally she’d allowed him to fight with her when the moment came. It was habit, really, she’d done it without thinking. Then, in true Anders style, he’d disappeared off to Darktown for his belongings before fleeing. Speaking of which, she’d have to rally up the others soon and leave town while they still could. She sighed.

‘Messere?’ It was Bodahn. ‘You’ve got… a visitor. He requests to see you immediately, concerning your… difficulties.’

‘Send him up here, Bodahn.’ She knew immediately that it was Fenris.

She’d been surprised, shocked even, when Fenris had decided to stand and fight to the end with her, against everything that he’d believed. He’d looked pained as he said it, but he’d stayed loyal to her throughout. Which was more than she could say for some people.

‘Hawke.’

He was leaning against the doorpost, and by the looks of things, Anders had healed him before he left. How sweet. She quickly sat upright on the bed, fighting to adjust her suddenly far too short nightgown. She could feel his eyes rake over her, and wasn’t sure whether it was a scathing look he gave her, or something else. No. That was impossible.

‘Fenris. I trust you’re alright?’ She knew that all she wanted was to avoid the obvious conversation that was about to happen. It sat there, looming, like a dark cloud.

‘I’m a lot better now, all things considered,’ he grimaced, moving slowly towards the window, gazing down at the destruction, which was all that was left of Hightown. ‘Would it kill you if I said I’d told you so?’

‘Fenris, please-‘

‘No, Marian, I won’t be silenced. Not this time.’ He gazed over at her, fire in his eyes, the lyrium markings on his throat glittering. ‘He betrayed you. You gave him love, trust, a home, everything an abomination like him doesn’t deserve, and he threw it back in your face. I won’t leave this room until I know that you understand what a disgrace that monster is.’

‘I know.’ The tears were flowing now, leaving trails down her cheeks and dripping on her bare legs. ‘Fenris, I know. I loved him, and he let me down. I thought I could trust him, I thought he really did have the good of all mages at heart, but I was wrong. I’m the stupid one.’

Fenris crossed the room in three strides and he was upon her, his nose inches from hers. She could see the flames blazing in his eyes. She’d never seen him so angry, so passionate about anything in her life. She could feel his heavy breathing against her lips.

‘Don’t. Ever. Let. Me. Hear. You. Say. That. Again.’ He growled. ‘Don’t ever blame yourself or degrade yourself for that- that thing.’

She shivered, suddenly cold despite the warmth emanating from Fenris’ body. She heard a feral noise escape his throat, almost a whimper, and his lips clashed against hers. She opened her mouth in shock and felt his hot tongue brush against her lips, and blend against her tongue. He tasted musky and slightly spicy, like cinnamon. She moaned, and kissed him back, pouring all the pain and angst from the last few days into him.

Fenris could take it no more. He’d waited, through the whole of Hawke and Anders’ relationship, knowing that he was lying blankly to her face, watching as she believed, knowing that he could do nothing to save her from Anders’ wrath. He loved her. He’d loved her from the start, and he’d love her until he died. He was sick of waiting.

He pushed her back on the bed, a ripple of pleasure running through him as she smiled and complied. He needed to show her that he’d give her everything, all that she needed, and ask for nothing in return. Hawke moved her soft hands against his cheek and he felt the lyrium embedded in his skin tingle. He felt his member grow harder, pushing against her beneath his trousers. She gazed into his eyes, slowly reaching down to unlace him. Just the innocent look on her pale face made his heart ache.

He ripped off her gown, releasing her firm, voluptuous breasts. He kissed her neck, one hand gently cupping a breast, and he felt her nipple harden under his fingers. He softly rubbed his thumb over it, hearing her gasp and arch her back against him. She kissed him harder, more urgently, and his self-control broke. He needed her. He needed to feel every part of her.

He laid her back on the pillow and kissed down her torso, stopping at her chest. He kissed over her breasts, capturing one soft, pink nipple in his mouth. He suckled, and Hawke grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck, drawing him closer to her. His cock grew harder against her leg, and she moaned desperately. His tongue drew circles around her aching peaks, and he gradually moved his head, kissing and licking, further south on her soft skin. He kissed over the soft down on the apex of her legs, and ran his tongue down the slit of her pussy, tasting the sweet wetness he’d caused.

Hawke groaned, pulling him deeper as he kissed between her lips, gyrating with him as he dipped his tongue inside her. She heard him moan, his voice breaking, and gasped as his long, elven fingers slid into her, stretching her. Waves of pleasure ran through her whole body, sending her shaking, as her muscles contracted to let him in.

Fenris pulled his face away from her heat, gazing up at her beautiful face, mouth wide open, gasping and writhing in his hands. His thumb wandered upward, finding her little bud, rubbing her gently, kissing her hot mouth.

‘Fenris, I-‘

With that she was pushed over the edge, her muscles pulsing with the rhythm of her orgasm. The moans escaping her were so loud, so primal, that Fenris wouldn’t have been surprised if they were ringing through the Hawke Estate. But he didn’t care.

‘Marian. I need you, I love you.’

‘-inside m-me, now F-fenris!’

He didn’t need telling twice. His cock, hard and throbbing, plunged into her wet pussy and he let out a huge groan. She was so tight, so soft. He needed her everywhere.

Hawke thrusted against him, taking him even deeper inside her. She looked into his eyes, wanting to erase all the hurt that she knew hid there. Fenris started to build a rhythm, hitting that sweet spot inside her again and again, kissing her lips, her throat, her breasts, anywhere he could touch her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, she’d never felt so full in her life.

And then he felt it. That tightening in his balls, and he knew it was coming. He thrust inside her, harder and harder, and she thrust back, keeping in time with him, her own release imminent. Suddenly she screamed, holding his eye contact as she rode out her climax. Fenris could hold on no longer. He roared as he felt himself let loose, shooting his seed deep inside her.

Slowly, their thrusts got softer and more lingering; Fenris didn’t want to leave her yet. She pulled away, shifting so that they were laying face to face, and smiled.  
‘I never thought you cared, Fenris.’ She whispered.

‘I didn’t know I had the capacity to care until I met you, Hawke.’ Fenris murmured, running his fingers through her hair. ‘I’m not perfect, I’m broken, but I can swear to you that I will be 10 times the man that the demon ever was.’

Hawke felt a stab of pain as the reality of the situation hit again, but that flickering waver of insecurity was soon forgotten, as Fenris took her in his arms once more.


End file.
